


Admirer

by ventisquear



Series: What Remained Untold [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventisquear/pseuds/ventisquear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the kmeme prompt - Carver and Meeran, drunk in the Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admirer

Those Hawke lads, thought Meeran, they were a real blessing sent by the Maker. Hard workers, efficient, and reliable, so far they never failed to finish the job. In fact, when others failed, he could count on those two to set the things right again.

That, and they were the best looking guys he had ever recruited to the Red Irons.

The older one, Garrett, was surprisingly strong for a mage; combine that with a sexy beard and witty comments, and most ladies (and men, but Garrett was completely oblivious to that) were swooning after one word from him.

But Carver, the younger one... Meeran licked his lips. Maker, only thinking about that lad made him painfully hard. So slim, but muscular, and those eyes, piercing, challenging, that smug arrogant smirk on his lips... And yet the lad was so completely innocent, unaware that his brooding was just as sexy as his brother's wit; he'd bet the lad was still a virgin.

It didn't help that Carver behaved as if he was his greatest idol. The respect in the lad's voice every time they spoke together, those admiring glances, when he thought Meeran wasn't looking, it made his blood boil. Knowingly or not, that lad was begging to be fucked and for a few times already, he barely restrained himself from grabbing the lad, bending him over the first solid thing and banging him hard.

For more than a month now he was looking for some opportunity to get to the lad, and now he finally got one. He gave them one difficult job, one that no one else wanted to take. When they returned (there was no way those two could fail) he would say that as a special reward, he'd taking them to the Rose. There he already arranged things to have some private time with the lad.

And then... he closed his eyes and slid his hand into his pants. Soon, it would be Carvers hot lips around him and that that tight, virgin ass... he moaned and spilt over his hand.

Soon.

oOo

Carver tried not to stare at Meeran's broad chest in that unbuttoned shirt, at those thick curls trailing lower and lower... but damn, it was difficult. He was going to have one of those dreams again.

When Meeran told them he was taking them to the Rose, a special treat for a job well done, he was totally mortified, but he couldn't see any way out, without making his little secret painfully obvious to everyone. That he likes men.

He didn't realise it until recently. Back in Lothering, he was dating girls, but mostly because it was expected from him. With Peeches they got as far as a few Orleisan kisses, the real ones, with tongue. But he didn't like it very much and couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. Really it was wet and... weird, that's all.

Then they came in Kirkwall, and he met Meeran for the first time. He liked his accent and the way he talked and how calm he seemed, always the one in control, even though he wasn't a mage. And then they joined the Red Irons. There were few women there, and they all swooned immediately when they saw his brother, but for once, he didn't care. Because it was there that he realised that he was attracted to masculine, muscular bodies, such as... Meeran's.

Their boss was not young any more, but he was perfect. Strong. Firm. And it wasn't just his body; his strong will and discipline always caused respect in all men that met him.

Soon, he started thinking what it would be like if _Meeran_ kissed him. Sometimes he had those dreams, where Meeran was kissing him and touching his cock, their bodies pressed together... He overheard some men in the Red Iron talking about it and so he knew it was possible for two men to have sex together, and that they put cocks in each other's ass. But that sounded too gross to be true and it wouldn't even fit, anyway. He was sure the men knew he was listening and were just talking nonsense, to make a fool of him.

And now everyone would find out, unless he managed to get it on somehow with a woman. He didn't really care about the others, or even Rett. But Meeran laughing at him was an unbearable thought. Perhaps he would even kick him off the Red Irons, and he would be a shame and the laughing stock of the whole family again...

He reached for a bottle and took a few long gulps directly from it. One of the girls that was sitting in Rett's lap giggled. But Meeran didn't mind. And he needed courage.

Some time later Rett left with the girls, but Meeran stayed with him, and ordered more wine, Maker bless him. It was good and without the ugly girls squeaking around, his mood quickly improved. Meeran was so funny and clever and looked so hot...

Three empty bottles later, he couldn't stand it any more. He leaned on Meeran and ran his hands through that chest hair. It felt _soooo goood_.

"Meeran, I luv ya." He blinked. He shouldn't have said that. It was bad. He couldn't quite remember why but he knew it was bad.

"Come. I think we should have a talk in private."

Aw daaaamn Meeran was mad at him. "You gonna spank me, boss?"

"You bet. That and much, much more." Meeran took him to a room with big soft bed and locked the door behind him. The next moment Carver was pinned to the bed.

"No stop, you're doing it wrong," he said and Meeran looked at him, surprised. "We're always naked in that dream," he explained.

Meeran growled, just like Rett's mabari, when he was angry. He giggled. He wanted to say it loud so he could laugh too but Meeran growled again.

"You dream about it? Then let's make it true. What else are we doing?"

"Kissing," he giggled. "And you're lying on the top of me."

"And then?" Meeran's voice sounded funny, like he was shouting all day and he giggled again.

"You sound awful, boss. Really funny."

Meeran was naked already and now started to undress him, too. It tickled and he laughed and squirmed under Meeran's strong arms.

"What else were we doing in those dreams?" Meeran's voice sounded even funnier now.

"Nothing. That's all," he said and started to giggle at the incredulous look Meeran gave him.

" _Nothing_?"

Silly Meeran. What a stupid thing to ask. "Nooo-thing. At aaaall. Nothing else two men can do."

Meeran laughed and licked his lips. "There is. A lot more. I'll show you."

"All of it?"

"Absolutely," said Meeran with a hungry smirk and leant in to kiss him.

oOo

When they broke the kiss, Carver giggled, again. "You're better than Peeches," he said.

Maker, this lad was driving him crazy. It took all his will to stop himself from just flipping the lad onto his belly and nailing him to the mattress. Normally he wouldn't bother, but this was Carvers's first time; in fact, his babbling, drunken innocence was so sweet that were he a decent man, he would have stopped completely. But he was a mercenary - and right now, a rather… _impatient_ mercenary.

He kissed him hungrily again, while grabbing Carver's cock with his right hand and was very pleased to hear that the sound the lad made as he squeezed it a little was definitely not a giggle. Pulling away, he looked at the lad's face, red, sweated, eyes dilated with lust; such a good look on him. He trailed his hands down his chest, groping, pinching and biting, wanting to leave his mark on this perfect, young body.

He pushed the lad's legs apart and admired the view. Then he pressed his lips to his inner thigh, moving his mouth upwards, licking and sucking the tender flesh, enjoying the needy sounds Carver was making. Then he finally reached for that beautiful cock, exploring him with his fingertips first, tracing every contour, every vein before tightening his grip. Carver moaned and his hips rocked up.

"Stay still," he ordered, putting his other hand on the lad's hip, to keep him down as he stroked his cock, hard and fast. Inhaling the lad's musky scent, he started to lick and suck his balls. It didn't take long, before the lad came, strong.

" _Fuck_ , boss!"

"Oh, I will," he chuckled. "More than once."

He lifted Carver's legs, pushed them up against his chest and placed the lad's hands under his knees. "Hold it there," he ordered, his voice harsh and hoarse. He quickly positioned himself between the lad's legs, and –

and Carver started _giggling_ again. "Eeeeew Meeran. What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Carver."

"But you are li-aaaaaah!"

Meeran smirked and pushed is finger deeper into that ass. It seemed he found the most reliable way to stop that giggling.

Maker, but the lad was responsive, rolling his hips, eagerly pushing back on his fingers, as he added the second, then the third one. Then he pulled them out; Carver moaned in protest.

"Don't worry, this will be even better," he gasped, positioning himself between the lad's legs. "I'm going to fuck you, Carver, nice and hard, and you will love it."

He shoved his cock in and it took all his control not to start pounding into that hot tightness mercilessly at the same moment. He leant forward, crushing the lad lips, giving him time to adjust to the sensation.

"Does it hurt? Should I stop?" He asked dutifully, though he had no real intention to stop at all.

"Naaah, it's just weird," said the lad and yes, he giggled again. "So it really _can_ fit?"

With a feral growl, he started to move, unable to hold on any longer, trying to build a steady rhythm, he wanted this to last as long as possible. But Carver was so hot and tight that he was losing his mind.

Never mind, he thought, when he came much sooner than he wanted, wrapping his arms around the lad, nibbling at his ear. The night was not over yet...

oOo

Where was he? And why was he naked? And why did his whole body hurt? The pain flashed in his brain and he closed his eyes again. He had drunk too much, it seemed. With who? Wait, that's right. Meeran invited them to the Rose.

He groaned. _Oh no_. He turned, expecting to see some ugly whore. Instead, there was –

"Are you finally awake, lad? How do you feel?"

"Boss? What are you doing here?"

"What am I - don't you remember, Carver?"

"... No. Everything is just a blur. Why? What should I remember?"

"We had sex, Carver."

That didn't make any sense. Meeran was not a freak like him, Meeran was real man. There was no way he would have sex with him… Unless – oh no. Oh Maker, please, _no_.

"I... did I force you? When I was drunk? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Meeran stared at him, shocked, then started laughing. His head almost exploded by the sound and he groaned in protest. Meeran shut up immediately. He picked up his clothes from the floor, and took out the healing potion hidden in one of the pockets.

"Here. Drink this, you will feel better."

He gratefully obeyed, and the headache stopped almost immediately. "So what was so funny?"

"Carver. _I. Fucked. You_. Three times, in fact. And it was fantastic."

That made even less sense. "Why would you do that? Were they out of whores?"

Meeran looked at him, amused. "No, silly. I did it because I _wanted_ to do it."

"So you decided to get me drunk and have your way with me... It was my first time, you know. And I don't even remember it. Just my luck."

"Back to your grumpy self, I see. Pity. You were so adorable before." Meeran sighed. "I am sorry you don't remember it. It was amazing."

He sighed and buried his head in his hands. Something like this could only happen to him. Rett would laugh his ass off, if he knew. He had sex with the man he was madly in love with and he couldn't remember it. That was bad enough, but the worse thing was that for Meeran, he was obviously just that - an easy fuck, give him drinks and he'll get all adorable (he shuddered in disgust) and spread his legs.

"Carver. I am sorry. But I desired you for so long, ever since the first time I saw you, and I thought you wouldn't want an old guy like me, otherwise I wouldn't... I really like you Carver."

He looked up at Meeran and sighed again. "I guess I should kill you. Rett would."

It seemed Meeran was scared by that idea – genuinely scared. He got up and Meeran flinched.

"Now calm down, lad, there's no need to..."

He grabbed him and threw him back on the bed, pinning him with his body before he could get up.

"But before I make my mind... you're going to do it properly, old man."

Meeran was surprised for about two seconds, then easily flipped them. "Oh, I will," he chuckled.

"This time, you won't forget it till the end of your days. I promise."

 


End file.
